The present invention relates generally to automotive diagnostic equipment, and more particularly to an OBD II-compliant diagnostic PC tablet.
One of the drawbacks associated with vehicle maintenance and repair includes the inefficient use of resources. In fact, despite the substantially detailed and specific information accessible to a mechanic, the mechanic is typically limited in his/her own personal ability to meaningfully synthesize the vast amounts of data and information they are given. As described below, the current diagnostic technologies frequently relegate the mechanic to respond to the available information, rather than directing access to a broader array of available information. Thus, with so much information available, and yet so little control over the information, the diagnostic process may be inefficient. There is a need in the art to create an economy of resources, to allow an efficient mating of information and diagnostic functions.
Part of the increase in information available to mechanics is due to the increasing sophistication of the computer control systems of modern motor vehicles (often referred to as on-board diagnostics or “OBD”). Vehicle computer control systems monitor information from various vehicle sensors to optimize performance of the individual systems of the vehicle. For example, the computer control system may provide maximum engine performance with the least amount of air pollution and the best fuel efficiency possible. Whenever the vehicle develops problems, those problems are often reflected in information within or derived from the computer control system, e.g. trouble codes, monitor status and real time data. This system alerts the driver, and may later be studied by a mechanic in order to diagnose the problem.
The experienced mechanic is able to use the computer control system to diagnose and solve vehicle problems. The computer control system employs various sensors, switches, and actuators to monitor the vehicle's systems. Each of these control devices may function in a cooperative relationship with each of the respective systems of the vehicle. The electronic control devices send information to the on-board computer about such parameters such as temperature and density of the outside air, the speed of the engine, the amount of fuel delivered, etc.
The on-board computer may also scan for any potential problems using the sensors. If a problem is detected, the on-board computer makes a record of the problem, first translating the problem into a corresponding numeric code, and then storing the numeric code, which is often referred to as a diagnostic trouble code or a fault code, in its memory for later retrieval. Thus, by retrieving the diagnostic trouble codes and other monitor/status information (collectively referred to as diagnostic information), the mechanic may identify a particular problem detected by the control system and pursue and corresponding remedy in servicing the vehicle. In recent years, a variety of hand-held or portable code readers have been developed that troubleshoot faults or problems by detecting the diagnostic trouble codes as provided by the computer control system. These code readers are therefore configured to electronically communicate with a vehicle's on-board computer control system in order to access the stored diagnostic trouble codes. In order to obtain access to the computer control system's diagnostic trouble codes, the vehicle is equipped with a connection point, or data port, which allows the code reader to interface with the computer control system. OBD-II compliant vehicles are configured to have an on-board computer control system with a data port equipped to receive a sixteen pin data connector cable from the code reader. The code reader typically includes a display for indicating received diagnostic trouble codes. Often, code readers may be used in connection with a booklet containing problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes or other diagnostic information. Some code readers display the problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes stored in memory. Code readers may incorporate user interfaces that may be navigated to access stored data.
Once the diagnostic trouble codes are retrieved, the mechanic may utilize various sources of information to fix whatever problem has been detected. For example, the mechanic may have many volumes of books and other materials that provide detailed information on any given vehicle. Other resources, such as computer programs and online manuals are also available. Additionally, online or telephonic resources such as experts, other mechanics, or technicians may be available to personally assist the mechanic and to answer any questions. In some cases, after receiving the diagnostic trouble codes, a mechanic may simply pass on these diagnostic trouble codes and related information to a remote agency that diagnoses and solves the problem; the agency then advises the mechanic how to solve the problem. Further, Technical Service Bulletins (TSB's) and web based resources provide listings of common problems discovered in certain years and models of a given vehicle and attempted solutions. Such information may be highly useful to narrow the possible causes or solutions to certain vehicle problems.
Although these resources are helpful and may eventually provide the mechanic with the proper instructions on how to solve a vehicle problem, there remains substantial inefficiencies in the diagnostic and solution process. Indeed, the process of referring to diagnostic displays, publications, and telephonic service agencies is cumbersome and inefficient, and well beyond the functionality of conventional code readers. As such the mechanic's actions may require coordinated or serial use of multiple tools and materials. Ultimately, the action taken may be wholly dictated by remote third parties and programs, allowing the mechanic little or no input or control over the diagnostic and solution processes. Thus, the expertise of the mechanic is not well mated to the resources available to diagnose many vehicle problems. While the resources are available to the mechanic, the ability to access, display, link and correlate those resources with diagnostic data, is a bottleneck in the diagnostic process.
Very little has been done to efficiently blend the skill and expertise of the mechanic with the vast amounts of raw and processed information now available. Though the mechanic may obtain access to vast amounts of additional information, the process and apparatus for selectively integrating information from other sources is typically cumbersome, time consuming, and not easily adaptable to the requirements and preferences of the responsible mechanic. For “do it yourselfers” (DIY) or others not having access to means to integrate data and resources, the bottleneck may substantially impair the diagnostic process.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a diagnostic device that effectively organizes relevant diagnostic information and data. There is a need in the art for a diagnostic device that allows the mechanic orchestrate access to vehicle diagnostic information and access to related external resources. Further, there is a need in the art for a diagnostic device that not only presents a display of malfunctions and problems, but also provides the user with associated solutions to each of the malfunctions and problems. There is a need in the art for a apparatus that allows the mechanic to centralize relevant data from vehicular systems and sensors, informational resources, the TSB, and third parties in order to allow the mechanic to efficiently review and utilize such data to diagnose and solve the vehicle's problem.